


Nightmares Carried by Dreams

by rinskiroo



Series: DamereyDaily2020 [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: DamereyDaily2020, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Sleepy Cuddles, cheesy singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinskiroo/pseuds/rinskiroo
Summary: Poe and Rey share their nightmares, but they're each other's dreams.For the Damerey Daily prompt "Darling, I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream."
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: DamereyDaily2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596025
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	Nightmares Carried by Dreams

“You’re a dream,” he tells her. All the happy fairy tales come to life. But Rey doesn’t feel that.

Her dreams are horrors nearly brought to life. She is the crafter of these nightmares, and also the leading role. There’s a tear in her mind—ripped nearly in two. One half is begging for it to stop, while the other, dressed in black, with sharp, pointed teeth, tears through the stars. She remakes the galaxy in her image and Rey thinks they’ll all be better off in the end, but she can’t stomach the means.

He’s a sweet dream for her, especially the way he curls his arm around her and tucks her in close as they sleep. He chases away the nightmares with his kisses, but his own haunt him as he tries to find rest. He calls out for Rose’s sister, someone named Muran, and his mother. When he yells for for it to stop—for BB-8 to run—that’s when she shakes him awake, as violently as she needs to.

“Poe,” she soothes, pressing her hands to his face as his fingers grip into her limbs. “I’m here. He’s gone. He can’t hurt you.”

“Starlight,” he whispers as his muscles suddenly loose their tension and he collapses back onto the mattress.

Rey doesn’t know if he using the word as a swear, or testing out a new nickname for her. She sighs and doesn’t ask, just rubs her hands down his face, along his neck, over his shoulder. “I’m sorry,” she says quietly.

“For what?” he mumbles, eyes still closed, still not yet awake.

She can’t say. What their shared tormentor had done—he’d done it to Poe before she’d even left Jakku. But she was the one who had believed in Ben, trusted Ben, wanted Ben to be good when there was only evidence to the contrary. It felt like a betrayal—to Finn, to Poe, to everyone who had taken her in, that Ben had abandoned and tried to murder. She didn’t deserve to have such friends, such love.

“Shh…” Poe sits up and wraps his arms around her, rocking her gently. “What are these tears for? I was the one with the bad dream.”

“What if I’m just like him?” she gasps out through barely controlled sobs.

Just as Rey knows what plagues Poe’s dreams, he knows hers. Knows the tempting, dark visage that stalks in the shadows. The one that promises a better, easier way. There are no secrets, no hiding, not when they share the same demon.

“You’re not, you’re not,” Poe whispers into her ear, squeezing and rocking. “You’re a daydream in the sun.”

Rey wonders how he can say that when their dreams are matched terrors. As she sniffles and looks at him, with his sleep-tossed curls and day’s growth of a peppered beard on his face, his dark eyes shine in a way that she knows is only for her. He’s her beautiful dream that chases away the darkness.

“Will you sing to me again?” she asks as they settle back against the pillows. “The one about the sunshine?”

Poe chuckles; she feels it rumbling around in his chest. “You are my sunshine,

“My only sunshine.”


End file.
